This invention relates to messaging systems and in particular to use as a transponder.
This application is an extension of concepts disclosed in the patent application “Method for Emergency Alert Using SMS Text”, O. E. Akcasu and I. Akcay, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/705,708, filed Dec. 5, 2012. Therein, it was disclosed how to automatically communicate location information from a simple transmitting device with messaging capabilities. A conventional transponder has very a small but very important amount of navigation data that is transmitted to a base station through a satellite link periodically, often every minute to several minutes, depending on the speed of motion of the aircraft or ship. If it is accidentally or deliberately turned off, then that navigation data is not accessible outside of the craft.
What is needed is an arrangement that can defeat or otherwise inhibit attempts to hide high-value assets.
The following references provide supplemental and background information for this invention.    1. “Global Positioning System, Theory and Practice,” B. Hofmann-Wellenhof, H. Lichtenegger and J. Collins, Copyright 1992, 1993, 1994, 1997 and 2001, Springer Wien New York, 5th Edition, ISBN 3-211-83534-2.    2. “Astronomical Algorithms,” Jean Meeus, Second Edition ISBN-10: 0943396352, Copyright 1991, Willmann-Bell, Inc.    3. “Solar Timer Using GPS Technology,” O. E. Akcasu, I. Akcay, U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0116967 A1, May 9, 2013.    4. “Method for Emergency Alert Using SMS Text,” O. E. Akcasu and I. Akcay, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/705,708, filing date Dec. 5, 2012.    5. “Engineering Electromagnetic Fields and Waves,” Carl T. A. Johnk, John Willey & Sons, Copyright 1975, ISBN 0-471-44289-5.    6. “Elements of Electromagnetics,” Matthew N. O. Sadiku, Oxford University Press, Copyright 2001 Third Edition, 2001, ISBN 0-19-513477-X.    7. James P. Mitchell, “Aircraft Satellite Communication System for Distributing Internet Service from Direct Broadcast Satellites,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,706 B1, Mar. 4 2003.